My Beautiful
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: As Raimundo sits and enjoys the rain, Kimiko watches him, and reflects on his inner and outer beauty. RxK. Twoshot. Edit: Chapter 3 is in Raimundo's POV. Disclamer: I don't own XS -sadly-
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey peeps! :P What goes on? Ok, so I love to surf on Deviantart, like hopefully a lot of other peoples. And I just randomly typed in beautiful in the search engine, and all the pics there were so amazing. So amazing in fact, that it inspired me to write a oneshot. RxK of course. But yeah, hope u enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**My Beautiful**_

He was standing with his back to me, his face lifted to face the sky. It seemed like he didn't care that the rain existed, like anything at all existed, really. Everyone else sees him as the jokester, the prank master, someone who shouldn't be taken seriously. But I know better. I know that beneath his cocky, annoying attitude, is someone soft, sweet.

Someone beautiful.

I don't think I could ever tell him he was beautiful, though. To him, we are just good friends, nothing more. As I sit beneath the tree, watching him, he sits down as well, leaning back so that his face can still catch the raindrops. This isn't the first time he's done this, either. And everytime I follow him, just to see him like this. So peaceful, so relaxed. I would give anything to join him, but I can't muster up the courage. So for now, I am content to just watch him. Not for the first time, I wish to be the rain. To be able to caress his face, his hair. To be able to wash away his cares, even if just for a while. As he runs his fingers through his hair, I marvel at the droplets, flying from his hair.

Suddenly, I wonder. Would he still be beautiful to me, even if he weren't beautiful on the outside? My first instinct is to say yes, of course. But to say it so immediately would mean that I hadn't actually thought about it. If he were ugly, just about the ugliest person on the planet, would he still be beautiful? If he were scarred, his face disfigured? If he were old, shrunken into his body? Would he still be beautiful?

"Yes." I whisper.

It wouldn't matter if he was horribly ugly, it wouldn't matter if he was unbelievably gorgeous. It wouldn't matter if he was rich, poor, big, small, or anything else. He would still be the same person that I love. His beauty comes from his personality, from who he is. I love him so much, I would never change anything about him. I love him so much it hurts in my heart. As the familiar tears cascade down my face, I close my eyes and picture something that could never be. Us. Together. Happy. I know he doesn't like me that way, but I can't help but think of it. Yes, in the long run, it will just break my heart even more, but for now, I will just imagine what will never be.

I open my eyes, and instead of seeing him, his back still facing me, his face uplifted, I see his cool green eyes, red-rimmed from crying as well. His face is just a few inches from mine. My heart skips a few beets, then restarts at a faster pace.

"Why are you crying?" I say.

"Because you are crying." he replies, his tears mingling with the rain on his face. Suddenly, I know there is something I have to ask. Something that I need to ask, because if I don't my chance will be lost.

"Will you be mine?" I whisper, tears still running down my face.

"Of course." he says, and cradles my face in his hands and brings his face down so that his lips can touch mine. The kiss is so soft, so sweet. Just like him. When we break apart, I take his face in my hands and say one last thing.

"You are now my beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So here it is, My Beautiful in Rai's POV. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

What would happen if I tried to fly away? If I tried to fly away and leave my sorrows and worries behind? I've thought about it, dreamed about it. Sometimes I actually think I might do it. But then I stop and think about them. My friends. Well, really, after 5 years of living with them, they're like family. And I would never leave family behind. So I do the next best thing. I stand in the rain. The rain helps me clear my head, as well as my heart.

My thoughts wander, but eventually, they settle on a very familiar face. I smile, because I know she's behind me, sitting underneath a tree, even though she doesn't know that I know. I tilt my head to the sky, and pretend that her kisses are showering me, instead of the cool raindrops. I know that I am hopelessly, impossibly in love with her. But sadly, that love is one-sided. She doesn't love me, as I love her. Which is why I try so hard to not show my feelings around her. I'm just so afraid that if I try and tell her how I feel, she'll shut me out. And then I won't have her even as a friend.

I sigh as I sit on the ground, contemplating my dilemma. I long to turn around and just gaze at her, but I restrain myself.

She is the fire to my wind, the soul to my life, the sun to my universe. She is my life, my very existence. I've never felt this way before, and now that I do, I can't help it. I love her so much. She is the very essence of beauty. She is my beauty. My _bella_.

"_Mi bella princessa_" I whisper to the wind. I smile and run my fingers through my hair.

Suddenly, I hear a sniffling sound, as if someone were crying. I can't help myself, I turn around, and to my utter horror, I see her crying. And it just breaks my heart. She should never have to cry. Never. Without thinking, I silently propel myself so that I'm crouching in front of her. That's when I start crying, as well. I can't help it. Seeing her sad like this makes me very sad. She opens her beautiful blue eyes and inhales sharply.

"Why are you crying?" she asks.

"Because you are crying." I answer simply. Then, for a second, she gets this look of utter concentration on her face, like she's thinking really hard about something. But then it goes away. Her next few words rock my world.

"Will you be mine?" she whispers.

"Of course." I reply, cradling her face to bring it up to mine. As I touch my lips to hers, inside, I'm exploding with happiness. When we break apart, she takes my face in her hands, and rubbing the tears away, she says one thing.

"You are now my beautiful." I respond with the first thing that comes to my mind.

"And you, my dear, are now my _bella princessa_."


End file.
